Hit in the head lately?
by Promise
Summary: This is a Digimon, Yugioh! crossover! and it's Yaio! Tai falls asleep in class, and has a crazy dream! (dreams?) ^_^ R&R!


Cool, a song fic. With Yu-gi-oh and Digimon. Cool. Yaio! Hey babe will you do the disclaimer?  
  
SC: No make Yami do it.  
  
Yami: Ask Bakura I don't want to.  
  
P: SOMEONE BETTER DO IT! AND NOW!!!!!  
  
Yami/SC/Bakura: She doesn't own any thing!  
  
Bakura/Yami: except him! *Points to SC*  
  
P: Damn Straight!  
  
SC: Will you start this thing all ready?  
  
P: Yep! R&R peoples!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hit in the head lately?  
  
Seto was putting a CD in the killer player system out at his big pool as every one was starting to get into the big water fight Tai and Yami had started. Every one was there. Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Tea, Mai, Triston, Joey, Mime, Sora, Joe, Izziy, Matt and Tai. It was all the older generation at least. He put in the CD and pressed play walking over to the pool and jumping back in.  
  
"What the heck did you just put in?" Yami asked hearing the country song start playing.  
  
"What? Yugi gave me, why?" Seto said. Trying to get the water out on his ears enough to hear the song.  
  
~*I don't want another heart beak I don't need another turn to cry. No I don't want to learn the hard way Baby hello, oh no good-buy*~  
  
"Oh I know this song!" Matt cried jumping up in the ledge of the pool sing in time with the music.  
  
~But you got me like a rocket Shooting straight accost the sky.~  
  
Everyone knew the chorus so the all joined in, to most everyone's surprise they sounded really good. Matt smiled as it sounded rather like a concert or something. Everyone was either on the ledge now of were gathered around Matt. Seto was the only one who wasn't singing.  
  
~It' s the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centripetal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss~  
  
Yami gabbed Seto in the ribs when he still wasn't singing. Seto merely looked at him slightly annoyed, getting out of the pool he came up behind Matt, sitting and simply looking at him as he sang. Matt smirked.  
  
~It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's, ah, impossible  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
Unstoppable  
  
This kiss, this kiss~  
  
Everyone was now looking at Seto thought they continued to sing. (P: this is going to blow everyone's mind! SC: What? P: You'll see.^_^') Matt Suddenly leaned back into Seto, his arms coming around Matt as every one went into the next verse.  
  
~Cinderella said to Snow White  
  
"How does love get so off course  
  
All I wanted was a white knight  
  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
  
Ride me off into the sunset  
  
Baby I'm forever yours"~  
  
Everyone's eyes were as big as diner plates now, looking at Matt- blond god/angel that was the untouchable rock star. Was being held in the arms of Seto- cold, heartless, teen billionaire, who had a heart of pure ice. Matt gave them one good look that said 'finish the song and I'll answerer your questions.' How he managed to get all that in one look, god only knows.  
  
~It's the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centripetal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's, ah unthinkable  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
Unsinkable  
  
This kiss, this kiss~  
  
Tai sighed, 'Well as long as every one's going to be asking questions.' with that last thought he pulled Yami who was standing in the water in front of him, back into himself and into a deep kiss. Now every one was completely lost, Yugi was laughing hysterically as they all continued the song, also trying not to laugh.  
  
~You can kiss me in the moonlight  
  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
  
Let's let everything slide  
  
You got me floating  
  
You got me flying~  
  
Tai let go of Yami smiling sheepishly. Yami away from Tai slightly, eyes wide as he looked at him. Then to every one's amusement Yami jumped in Tai's arms, well sort of they ended up falling backwards into the water. Sora was laughing just as much as Yugi now and Mime soon joined her.  
  
~It's the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centripetal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) subliminal  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
It's criminal  
  
This kiss, this kiss~  
  
Matt was starting to giggle insanely but was really tiring to stop to at least finish the song. Mia and Triston were holding hands now. Joey was preparing to tickle Yugi who was still laughing, Mime and Joe were simply staring into each other's eyes, Izziy and Sora were smiling at each other. And Ryou and Bakura where 'having a moment'. Matt pretty much finished the song by himself.  
  
~It's the way you love me baby  
  
It's the way you love me, darlin'  
  
It' s the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centripetal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) subliminal  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
It's criminal  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
It's the way you love me baby  
  
It's the way you love me darlin'~  
  
With that every one broke out into hysterical laughter, even Seto! Then out of know where a ball of paper came and hit Tai in the head.  
  
Tai jumped up and out of his desk yelling something like "I love you Yami!" as the whole class broke out into fits of laughter. He was in his Drama class, Mr. Holstrum looking at him like he was wanting to put him in the next play as 'Cinderella' if he didn't sit down.  
  
Sitting down and slumping in his chair he banged his head on the desk a few times as Mr. Holstrum tried to calm the class down, after about 7 minutes of trying to no avail he gave up and let the class talk for the next hour left of class.  
  
"Tai?" He heard someone ask sitting accost from him. 'Oh great, Yami sits there.'  
  
"What." He replied.  
  
"I love you too." The voice said coolly.  
  
"What?!!!" Tai's head shoot up looking at Yami, who winked. Then a pillow came out of know where and hit him in the head.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO! DAMNIT KARI!" Tai yelled as he heard his sister run giggling from the room.  
  
Tai switched off his radio, and flopped back down on his bed before sitting up again.  
  
"I love Yami??????!!!!!!" He asked the room as if it would answer.  
  
A few minuets latter a knock came at his door.  
  
"What do you want???" He called.  
  
"Besides you?" the voice called back.  
  
Tai's eyes widened he knew that voice! With that he jumped out of bed running to the door swinging it open Yami stood there in all black leather.  
  
"This isn't happing!" Tai yelled at him.  
  
Tai stumbled backwards slipping on a DVD case that was just left on the floor. He fell and hit his head on the corner of his bed. (I'm lost now so this is going to stop soon.)  
  
"Tai! Tai!" Some one called to him as they sharked him lightly. It was Matt. He must have fallen to sleep in class again.  
  
"I'm up." Tai replied quietly.  
  
"Good cause the teacher is looking at you like murder."  
  
"Ugh." He said raising his head looking at the teacher glaring at him.  
  
"Class, you can have free time for the last 15 minutes of class." The teacher said while writing up a detention for Tai.  
  
"YEAH!" The class cheered, Tai ground as the teacher gave him the slip. That made 4 this week and it was only Wednesday.  
  
"Tai looked around the room for that filmier face of his dreams. Then some one taped him on the shoulder and sat down on the other side of him.  
  
"Hey Yami." Matt greeted the student.  
  
Tai grinned and looked next to him. "Yami?"  
  
"Yes Tai?" He replied  
  
"You know I love you right?" Tai said with a big smile  
  
"You better." Yami said leaning forward placing a kiss on Tai's lips.  
  
"Good." Tai said, Matt just rolled his eyes and the class continued to chat freely until the bell rang to go home.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Hehe! I'm BAD! Ok, this was lame I know but R&R and tell me how lame it WAS! ^_^. 


End file.
